Surprise
by millennium-II
Summary: Toph and The Duke have had a secret relationship for 5 years. Now that they're engaged, they decide to finally tell Toph's parents and their friends about their relationship via an engagement party.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: After 5 years of keeping their relationship hidden, The Duke and Toph decide it's time to not only let her parents know about their relationship, but let the gang know as well. What better way to tell them than to through an engagement party?

…

They lay in silence, listening to the sound of each other's breathing and the still night. His hand traveled up and down her spine in a gentle caress. She shivered under his touch and molded herself against his body. Her hand traced circles around his navel and he sighed, content.

"I guess we'll have to tell everyone now," The Duke said, chuckling softly.

Toph grinned against his chest, her eyes heavy. "Guess so. You got a problem with that?"

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Nope, not one. You?"

Her hand stilled and she wrapped it across his waist. "Nope." She was quiet for a moment. "Dunno how we'll do it, though."

"We'll figure something out."

"We always do."

The Duke smiled and pulled the sheet around them, holding his fiancé close. He watched as she fell asleep, her grin slowly drifting away as she slipped further. He wondered how they would do it, tell their friends and her parents about their relationship and engagement. They would be surprised, he had no doubt, but he knew they wouldn't be _too _angry.

At least, he hoped.

…

Toph stood anxiously in her bedroom, tapping her foot against the hard floor. It wasn't often that she was anxious, so she wasn't sure how to deal with herself. If The Duke were here, he would be able to comfort her, but he was busy picking up her friends to bring here. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. This was ridiculous; she was Toph Beifong, she didn't need someone to take care of her.

The arrival of two people – two familiar people – caught her attention and the young woman walked to the door to greet the couple. The Duke had insisted she invite them; after all, they were her _parents. _Standing in front of the door, she braced herself before opening it. Before she could get a word out, she was in the arms of her mother. "Dear Toph, I never thought you would invite us to visit you! Why is everything decorated inside? Is this for us?"

Toph absently scratched her head and allowed her parents entrance into her house. It was hard to comment on the decorations considering she had no part in decorating. The Duke had done it all himself. "Uh, actually…" She was cut off as six other footsteps alerted her to more guests. She quickly walked away from her parents to greet her friends.

"Toph! It's so good to see you!" Katara enveloped her friend in a warm hug.

Next was Aang. "Hey, you cut your hair!" His fingers played with the short locks before he was pushed out of the way.

"Mudslug," Sokka greeted warmly, catching her in arms and squeezing her. He sat her down and ruffled her hair. "Nice do."

She swatted his hand away. "Thanks, Meathead."

"Leave her alone, Sokka," Suki laughed, coming up and hugging her friend. "Ignore him."

"That'll be easy."

Sokka huffed and walked into her house, being followed by everyone except Zuko. He wrapped his arm around Toph's shoulders and together they walked inside. He squeezed her. "Nice to see you again, Toph."

"Yeah, you, too," she said dryly.

For the first hour or so of the party, The Duke kept a distance from Toph, much to her annoyance. She assumed he was spending time with her parents while she caught up with her friends. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all lived in Republic City, a new city where benders and non-benders coexisted in peace.

"You know, Toph, we're getting a police academy, you should work there," Aang suggested coolly, as if he hadn't sent her letters about the subject a hundred times before.

"Obeying rules isn't really my thing, Twinkle Toes."

Aang groaned. "Stop calling me that! And you would be enforcing rules. You'd get to tell people what to do…"

"I'll think about it."

The Duke came to stand beside her. Toph shifted so that she was nearer to him – it was a natural thing to do for her. Toph walked away from her friends and pulled him away with her. She knew her friends were suspicious of hers and The Duke's "friendship", but they didn't question it. They let Toph be, something she was thankful for.

"Ready to surprise 'em?" he asked, his heart racing.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Toph sighed, grinning wryly. "Let's just hope my parents _really _like you."

"Thanks, babe," The Duke deadpanned.

Toph merely grinned more and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before she pulled him with her to the front of the room. "Ahem, listen up," she called and the chatter of her guests stopped. "I know you all are wondering why you're here." The Duke squeezed her hand in encouragement. "I – we – have some news."

"You're pregnant?" Sokka called out. Toph heard him grunt and assumed Suki had (rightfully so) punched him.

"Ha, _no_."

"We're getting married," The Duke announced.

There was a long moment of silence – and Toph felt her guests' heartbeats beat wildly – before her mother spoke. "That's wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll make all the arrangements!"

Toph blanched. "No! You can help, but I want my friends to help, too."

"I didn't even know you two were _dating_," Zuko piped up, his tone confused.

"Same here," Aang agreed. There were murmurs of agreement between everyone.

"We've been dating for five years now," The Duke announced. Toph sighed and closed her eyes. She loved him, she truly did, but sometimes he didn't know when to shut up.

"FIVE YEARS?!"

"You didn't _tell us? _Why?"

"We are your parents, Toph! We deserved to know this!"

"YEAH, same here! We're your friends!"

"How could you keep something like this from us?"

Toph scowled and turned in the direction of her fiancé. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

She couldn't see his blush, but she knew it was there. "Oops?"


End file.
